


表白信的落款

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 2019年樱木花道生贺文。





	表白信的落款

【流花】表白信的落款  
（作者：Xmenz_阿独君）

【1】  
流川的目光追随着那被抛向高空的橙红色球体，而后沿着一条还算优美的弧线滑落到上下震动的篮筐，再从筐边毫不留情地反弹出去，最后落至那个人身上。他总能一眼便望到樱木火红的发丝。

篮球与篮筐的撞击发出了哐当一声，在偌大的体育馆里回荡着一丝若有若无的余音，很快就被周遭的喧哗声掩盖掉。

彩子把花名册卷成喇叭状朝场上樱木大喊：“花！道！你今天搞什么啊？”  
哼，那个白痴。

不会是生日高兴过了头吧？

樱木低吼一句，转过头来狠狠地剜了流川一眼。他小声嘟囔着“都怪那只臭狐狸”，然而没有人听见。

不停歇的投篮与抢篮板练习，樱木早已大汗淋漓。篮球部训练完，樱木接过不知道从哪里递过来的毛巾胡乱擦拭着。他甚至没注意到晴子脸上浮现的一片可疑红晕，或许是被无视而感到略微尴尬。

他的视线直接、灼热，牢牢地吸附在流川身上。对方似乎察觉到了樱木目光中透射的热度，也看了过去，坦然地接受了他的挑衅。

大概是挑衅吧，不然那个白痴这么盯着自己干什么，流川心想。

【2】  
他是不介意跟樱木来场one on one的，无奈彩子和晴子提议说今天是花道生日，咱们篮球部日常训练过后就一起去庆祝吧，所有人都附议了，于是体育馆的卫生打扫就理所当然地搁置到明天早上再完成。

流川没能找到合适的借口推辞不去，遂跟着大部队前行。其实他心里很期待，因为这是他第一次参加樱木的生日派对。

刚开始认识他的时候，他们还没算朋友，两人的关系称为敌人也不为过，一开始当然是樱木那个白痴自己莫名其妙地跑过来宣告情敌关系，后来他们同在篮球部训练，他已经不知不觉地变得很在乎了，很在乎樱木身上的打球天赋。尽管他羞于承认这一点，他还是暗自把樱木划入竞争对手一列。当然，他也懂得，对方从来没有放弃过打败自己的这个念头。

所以那会儿，他根本连樱木什么时候生日都不知道，知道了也不会有什么表示。但如今他不再这么想。

思考了一周要送些什么礼物给那白痴比较好，最终于昨晚准备好了。他专门下楼买了一个崭新的白色信封，把东西装了进去。

【3】  
自从今天早上收到那封信以后，樱木脑子里就糊成一团浆，无法思考。事情是这样的，他回到教室一坐下来，好哥们儿洋平就捅了捅他胳膊，叫他看抽屉。不明就里地低头一瞅，那堆粉红色抑或印有花花绿绿图案的信封堆成一团，霸占了抽屉为数不多的位置。

“这是什么？”樱木随手抽出一份打开，眼睛瞄到第一句话，“生日快乐，樱木同学……今天是我生日？”

“是啊，这都能忘。”洋平轻轻叹了口气。

樱木打了个哈哈：“你们记得就行了嘛。”接着拆开第二封信，第三封信……全是祝福他生日的信件，上面写着许多美好的话语。

“我们班的同学好热情啊。”樱木挠挠后脑勺，不好意思地笑了起来。

大楠、野间和高宫这时也围了过来，朝樱木挤眉弄眼：“嘿哥们儿，不仅仅是我们班的同学，刚才我还看见有隔壁班的女生拜托别人放进你抽屉咧。”

“哈哈哈哈，本天才也太多粉丝了吧。”樱木笑得见牙不见眼，直至读到那一封没有落款的信。

【4】  
信的内容无非也是那些祝福生日的话语，然而令樱木耿耿于怀的是，那手写字体歪歪扭扭，像小学生刚会写字时笔下匍匐爬行的小蚯蚓般，比其他信件都要潦草令人难以入目，好不容易阅览到最后一行，居然是句表白。

居然是句表白？！

“啊——”樱木脑袋里埋藏已久的炸弹轰地一声爆开，五颜六色的情绪碎片纷沓而来。他拿信的手指微微有些发抖，待坐在四周的同学齐刷刷将目光投向自己时，樱木才反应过来他们在上课。

结果被老师罚站走廊，穿堂风吹过的确让他清醒不少，揉成一团悄悄藏在袖子里的信纸此刻再度摊开，樱木两手拈着薄如蝉翼的纸张读了一遍又一遍，从一开始的紧张兴奋，到后来的惊疑不安。

那被岔得乌漆抹黑的落款，樱木花了起码半堂课的时间仔细辨认过，“R×××wa Kae××”，第一反应是流川枫，那只臭狐狸的形象瞬间膨胀侵占所有思维细胞，没有客气的余地。

但他不确定啊，万一理解错了，自己岂不丢脸丢去北冰洋了。樱木既无法找流川当面对质，也不想找樱木军团讨论细节，思来想去，樱木发现这件事情只适合自己一人憋着。

【5】  
樱木收回了一直投在流川身上的视线，今天为那匿名的表白信自己都不能好好打球了，他琢磨着流川既已跟自己写信告白，那么一定会有些别的表示吧。他观察再观察，对方的反应却仍然与往日相仿。

难道写信的不是臭狐狸？

说起来也是，这字看上去怎么那么像高宫写的。

哈？难道是那群混账小子跟自己开的玩笑？

“你看我还是看球啊，大白痴。”流川枫的话把他飘远的思维一下子拉回球场上，只见他一边小步来回跑着，一边不经意地撩起衣服下摆，露出结实的小腹。

像一个失手打翻了糖罐，晶莹的细碎糖粉泄入开水般，表面无法察觉出变化，然而实际上整个浓度发生了质的变化。

“我有这么好看？”流川枫环顾四周，经再三确认，樱木的确正看着自己发呆。

“谁……谁说你好看了？不知害臊的臭狐狸！”可恶，被流川牵着鼻子走。

不对，不对，刚才那只臭狐狸，难道打算色诱本天才？

所以那封信是流川实施诡计的第一步？不然他为什么要涂掉落款啊，一定是他，是他怕被老子胖揍一顿，所以隐姓埋名。

【6】  
等训练完以后就问他这件事……

等换好衣服以后就问他这件事……

等在饭店坐下以后就问他这件事……

等切分完大蛋糕以后就问他这件事……

然而现在承托着生日蛋糕的纸碟子快要见底了，他还没问。

樱木一拖再拖，内心却不可抑制地颤动得愈加厉害。许多次他都要张口说了，而话到嘴边又瑟缩一下吞回喉咙。

耳边是篮球部队友的欢呼喝彩，大家都玩嗨了，樱木慢腾腾地吃着碟子里的蛋糕，忽然一个身影靠了过来。

是流川枫。他把蛋糕往他桌面一放，说：“你吃吧，我饱了。”

“狐、狐狸，”樱木缓缓将视线往上移，彼此间短暂的沉默正巧带给他一阵舒适的感觉，可能由于忽然放松了心情，因此能自然而然地提起来，“我的礼物呢？”

“在信封里。”流川启唇，吐出清晰无比的四个字。

哈？真的是他！樱木知道自己在发抖，这使他感到无比羞耻，可是单凭意志是控制不了的。身躯内刮起了巨大的龙卷风，它破坏力极强，不一会儿就搅得樱木五脏六腑颠簸紊乱。

【7】  
洋平向他们使了个略含责备的眼色，高宫晓得大事不好了。他连忙插进樱木和流川两人之间试着和解：“花道啊，我说……那封信是我写的！”

“嗯？”两人不约而同地看向高宫。

高宫像是怕引爆樱木这颗不定时炸弹般，小心地抓住他手臂往外扯，樱木不介意借一步说话，几步踉跄着跟了过去。高宫语气放软：“那个，那封信是我写的，本来打算写上流川枫的名字，但是洋平跟我说这样不好，不能玩得太过火，所以我岔去了。”

“你个小子！”樱木低吼一声，顺势给了高宫一个重重的头槌。当然樱木军团其余几人也不能逃过一劫。

洋平无可奈何地摸着头上的大包，“花道，你也别生气了，今天是愚人节嘛，我们只想逗你玩儿，没想到你会直接问流川。”

“我还没问！”樱木咬紧牙关，似乎要遏制那无可安放的莫名失落感从吐字中跑出来。

被汗水打湿的额前碎发一缕两缕粘住眉头，他把发丝向上拢了拢，施加的力度刚好沿着头顶经络熄灭了极度兴奋的感官。

幸好还没问出口。

【8】  
当樱木重新坐回位置上，流川直觉他有什么不一样了，客气、疏离得明显。  
　  
樱木感到刚才还在灵魂里肆虐的龙卷风渐渐停息，尽管如此，被扯得七零八落的内脏说不定何时就从湿润的眼眶中漏出去。

“喂，你们刚才在说什么？”流川叫唤他。

“没什么，不关你事。”樱木别扭地将头转向另一边。

“哦，那你吃蛋糕，我饱了。”流川把蛋糕碟子再度推近了些。

樱木接过流川的碟子，一把将插进松软蛋糕里的透明小勺子拔开，拿在手中胡乱地扒着，吃得嘴边一圈粘稠的奶油。

流川微微垂目，恰到好处地掩饰住了太过浓烈的感情，嘴角却勾起了一丝意图不明的弧度。这个白痴，他知道自己现在正和自己间接亲吻么。

哎，白痴是不会想到这一层的。

“喏，”流川掏出书包里的白色信封，递予樱木，“现在给你吧，免得你一直惦记着礼物，心里不舒服。”

樱木心脏突地一跳，机械地接过来，“什么？”

“打开看看。”

白色信封里装着两张入场券，是下个月在本市举行的盛大篮球赛事的入场券，是樱木心心念念却还没凑够钱买的入场券。

【9】  
“生日快乐，大白痴。”

左边胸口被填得满满的，比生日蛋糕还要甜腻的情绪流溢泛滥。　　

-END。


End file.
